Pa Xion
by StillDoll027
Summary: This is what happens when I get bored. Which is easily. YES I KNOW IT'S HORRIBLE... but please read it anyway
1. Chapter 1

It hit me the moment I opened my eyes: today was the day. Today, I become a Universal Area Monitor - something I've been dreaming about since I was 5. I rolled over to look at the clock: 6:43 AM - a whole 3 hours and 17 minutes until my role became official. Lame! ''The wait get's longer and longer,'' I mutter to myself, sitting up and pulling back the curtains. Sun poured into the room, regardless of the fact that the sun didn't actually rise for another 45 minutes. I jumped out of bed, only glancing at the still empty suitcase propped up against the wardrobe door. Yawning, I took the stair's two at a time, narrowly avoiding Calypso, my cat, who was asleep on the bottom stair. She gave me a sleepy half cat glare, before stretching and running against my legs. I scratched her head in good morning, and walked into the kitchen. My mother, somehow already awake, dressed and cooking breakfast, turned as I entered.

"Morning, Alex." She said, smiling at me as I slid into a seat, "How did you sleep?"

"Dreadfully. Didn't even begin to doze until 3AM."

"Shame. Still, I suppose I can understand, today being your big day."

" 'course. The sun was a nice touch."

"Really? You noticed? I was beginning to wonder if my contributions actually meant something to someone."

"Yeah, yeah…" I stifled a yawn, eyes watering. My mother slid a small plate of bacon, eggs, fired tomato and toast in front of me, and I dug in hungrily.

"Nikki up yet?" I asked conversationally, spearing a tomato with my fork.

"Not yet. That girl could sleep through several alarms, I'm sure."

"You say. I think she could sleep through a hurricane."

"Your both right," a voice said, as Nikki slid into the chair next to me, "however, I draw the line at your bickering."

"Morning, sweetie."

"Morning Mum."

"Yeah, morning Tic."

"Alex!"

"Enough of that," Mum said halfheartedly, slipping a plate in front of Nikki, before sitting herself. "Thank god you'll be gone, Alex, we might actually get some peace and quiet around here."

"Wow. That almost wants me want to stay."

"I'll keep trying, don't worry."

"You do that."

"I still can't believe your leaving." Nikki said somberly. My mother glared at her.

"Neither can I." I admitted, looking down, "But it'd be what Dad would of wanted."

My mother bit her lip; Nikki went white. My father had also been a UAM – one of the best. He'd died on a peacekeeping mission in the Gott Galaxy during the Universal War, when Nikki was eight. My mother had always held a grudge against the UAM for letting my father die for 'some damn noble cause'.

There was a screaming silence, broken only by the clatter of china as both my sister and I finished our breakfast.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Mum exclaimed, breaking my train of thought. "The latest P.M.O. came; your stuff's in the living room."

Nikki and I looked at each other in excitement: the Postal Mail Order only came once every six months. Pushing our empty plates forward, we ran out into the living room to find a small pile of things we needed each. Nikki let out a small shriek and began tearing labels off of bottles of makeup, clothes and magazines.

My pile was a lot smaller. It only had the things I needed for UAM in it, unlike all the personal things Nikki had received. My pile consisted of plain white T-Shirts, black trousers, three sets of my UAM uniform, formal clothing, a few food supplies (I had sneaked that into the order to keep in my dorm room – my mother must of realized) and a first aid kit.

"Wow!" I gasped, examining my UAM uniform in awe. My name had been stitched on the chest, setting off the balance of colours (blue, black and red) nicely. I stood there, holding it, filled with the knowledge that it was mine.

"Wow," I said again, still not taking it in.

"Wow indeed," my mother remarked. She'd followed us in, and was leaning on the doorframe. "I guess now you can finish the packing you were supposed to do last night."

"What? Oh yeah!" I slapped my forehead in shock, gathered up my things and sprinted up the stairs. Frantic, I shoved all my new supplies into the suitcase. It didn't fit. Of course not, that's be far too easy. Sighing, I tipped everything out onto the floor, and began repacking. After 20 minutes I had packed almost everything, except for two things. Groaning as I got to my feet, I walked over to my bedside table and picked up the photo frame balanced on top of the alarm clock. I smiled as I traced my mother, father and sister's faces. I looked at the resemblance between my father and myself – I'd inherited his sandy blonde hair, and it's messiness, but I had my mother's green eyes. Nikki had done the opposite – she's gotten my mother's straight black hair and my father's steel gray eyes. I looked at how happy we all looked in this photo. This particular photo had been taken just before my father had boarded the shuttle to take him to the Gott Galaxy – his last mission before dismissal – the one he didn't return from.

"Wondered if you'd take that," my mother noted, never failing to surprise me with the quietness she could enter a room with.

"Of course," I said quietly, still looking at the picture, "It's the only picture I have."

"Some things are best forgotten."

"Some aren't."

My mother sighed, "I can't tell you what to do, Alex, I can only give you advice."

There was silence as I looked around my bare room – the cleanest it had been in 16 years.

"It's almost time to leave, my mother finally said, sounding detached. "You'd best get changed."

"Sure," I said, placing the photo in the suitcase, closing the lid and standing up.

"All packed?"

"Except for my katara."

"Hurry up. Your uncle will be here soon."

"Uncle Myron is coming?"

"He's our ride to the station." Mum said, walking away. I strode over to the wardrobe, taking out the last remaining items of clothing in my room – my suit. I'd only ever worn it once – for my father's memorial service. That was the first time I found out my father had had a brother – Uncle Myron. I dressed quickly – the fake sun's rays held no warmth. Tugging on the stiff collar of the suit, I leaned down to pick up my now heavy suitcase and turned to grab my katara, which was propped up against my doorframe. Only it wasn't there. Blast! Of all days to misplace it! I swallowed my pride and walked briskly (or as briskly as I could lugging a heavy suitcase) to the staircase. When I reached the bottom, I called out "Mum, have you seen my katara?"

"That hunk of junk?" a husky voice said behind me, "You're not taking _that _to the UAM, are you?"

"It's the only sword I own," I said, turning to face the owner of the voice, "I don't see you with any fancy swords, Uncle Myron."

"Don't you count your chickens before they hatch, boy." Myron warned, a huge grin on his face. He looked uncomfortable in a suit as much as I did.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your mum and I think it's about time you got a proper sword." Myron motioned towards the living room, and, stunned, I walked in. My mother and sister, both dressed in pretty dresses, stood there, holding the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen.

"It's called "_Ilana_"", Nikki whispered, ""spirited"".

"It belonged to your father," my mother said softly.

"What?" I gasped, unaware that I'd been edging towards it, "I can't -"

"You can and will." Myron said gruffly, "It's up to you to maintain the family honor. Your father would of wanted the same."

"But for me to accept it means…"

"Alex, it's been six years since your father went M.I.A. He's not coming back."

I said nothing, only glared at the floor.

"Please Alex," my mother begged, "Think of how much this would mean to him."

I looked up to see my mother's eyes watering, and I knew I had no choice.

"Thank you," she said before I had the chance to say anything. I nodded.

"I'll just put my suitcase in the truck and we'll go."

Myron grinned, "What time does your ceremony start, boy?"

"10. Why?"

"Because it's already 10 past eight and it takes 2hours to get there."

"Crap!" I yelled, grabbing _Ilana _and my suitcase before running out the door. Behind me, I heard my uncle laughing as he said "Issac did exactly the same thing on the day of his ceremony."

Play list:

Muse - Muscle Museum

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Face Down

Yuki Kaida (China) - Marukaite Chikyuu (Draw a Circle, There's the Earth)

Owl City - Hello Seattle (Remix)

The Lonely Island - I'm On A Boat

Paramore - The Only Exception

Hiroki Yasumoto (Germany) – German Anthem (I Am German Made)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentleman, will you please take your seats? Apprentices, please make yourselves known to our attendants if you have not done so already."

"Oh, god." My mother cried, rushing forward and embracing me, "Good luck!"

"Mum," I said, voice muffled, "I've got to go."

"Oh." She stepped back quickly, eyes watery.

Uncle Myron nudged her, "Something wrong, Lana?"

"This is the last chance I'll have to hug him for… god knows how long!" she cried, tears starting to stream down her face.

"It's his time," Uncle Myron said gruffly, nodding towards me. "Go on, get! Ain't you been waiting for this?"

"Yeah," I nodded, throat dry. "I'll see you, Uncle Myron."

"See you at Christmas, kid."

"Bye Mum. Bye Nikki."

Mum simply burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Nikki lunged forward and hugged me tight, whispering "Good luck."

"Thanks," I whispered back, stepping out of her grasp. A small attendant had appeared at my side, and began leading me away from my family.

"Oh!" my mother cried, waving wildly, "Good luck, Alex! Good luck!"

I waved back until I walked through a doorway and she disappeared from view. Turning around, I found myself in a small sitting room, which surprised me – I'd assumed I'd be taken directly to the backstage area to meet the other apprentices before the ceremony, and I turned to the attendant to voice my question. He (or at least I thought it was a "he" – the tentacles didn't help) stared at me, before shaking his head and saying "Not backstage. Holding area. You wait."

"But wait," I argued, holding him back from leaving, "Shouldn't I meet the other apprentices before the ceremony? At least introduce myself?"

But the attendant only shook his head, backing up, before saying roughly "You wait. Someone will come." I could only watch, terribly confused, as he slammed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the room. Looking around, I noticed a small black and white TV sitting on a table, showing what appeared to be a live feed of the opening ceremony, and I settled into a nearby chair to watch. There was no sound from the TV, and the silence rung throughout the room. I started to fidget, uncomfortable. The full beauty of the opening ceremony was lost on me, as I was too lost in thought to watch. I'd naturally assumed I'd at least _talk _to the other apprentices before the ceremony.

_That's one time you've been wrong, _I told myself sternly, _don't let there be another._

_But where were they?_

A floorboard creaked behind me, and I leapt to my feet in shock. I'd failed to notice that I was no longer, or never had been, alone in the room, because standing behind me was a girl about me age. Unlike me, she was not dressed in what I would consider "formal dress", wearing a long tie-dye skirt and a short halter top. It was hard not to notice the curling tattoos around her feet, and as my eyes followed them I discovered she wasn't wearing shoes. Her curly brown hair was unbound, instead spilling down her neck and over her shoulders. Her nails were bitten, and a bracelet studded with blue jewels dangled from her wrist. Her crystal blue eyes, expression wary, bored into mine, and as I examined her position I noticed it was defensive, as if prepared to flee if she had to. I carefully raised my hands, heart beating fast. For a moment the only sounds were our breathing, and then I whispered "Hello."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she inclined her head carefully towards me. An acknowledgement.

"I'm Alex," I continued carefully, watching her reaction, "an apprentice to be."

Something flickered through her eyes, and she nodded wildly.

"You're an apprentice to be too?" I asked, relaxing and stepping forward casually. This was the wrong thing to do, and she stepped back slightly, alarm in her eyes. Regardless, she nodded. I smiled; "No kidding! Do you know what rank you are?"

The girl shot me a look of scorn and nodded. I felt my eyes widen.

"Really?"

She nodded, holding up one finger.

"Wow, your number one?"

Another nod. My mouth dropped open.

"That's great! So, what's your name?"

The girl flinched, the small bond we'd established vanishing instantly.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

The girl bit her lip, before suddenly turning around. I craned my neck to see that the attendant had returned, and was now holding two badges – one with a number "1" on it and one with a number "6" on it. Given what the girl had said (or, motioned, I guess) I could only assume the "6" badge was for me.

"Come now." The attendant motioned towards the door, "Time has come."

The girl, after shooting me a look of fear, did as the attendant asked, only pausing to take the "1" badge. I followed, grabbing the remaining badge from the attendant excitedly.

"You first," the attendant prompts, pushing me forward roughly. I staggered, grumbling "Why me?"

"Apprentices announced in ascending order. You first." The attendant pushed me again, causing me to shoot him a look of hatred. I strode forward briskly, turning right when the attendant told me to. We walked into an empty gathering area surrounded by walls. I looked around in confusion, before turning to the attendant.

"Wait here. Someone will come." He said again, before spinning in a neat circle and walking away. I turned back to the girl, who was attaching the badge to her top.

"You nervous?" I asked, smiling kindly at her. She smiled back, shaking her head.

"No? But how can you not be nervous?" I asked, shock outweighing my curiosity. The girl opened her mouth as if to speak, before pausing, the excitement in her eye's dimming.

"So… you can't talk?"

She shook her head, her facial expression sad.

"Why not?"

This threw her for a moment. Thinking, she placed her finger on her chin. Finally she clicked her fingers, before putting her hands in a mock prayer.

"Oh! Your religion?"

She nodded.

"Is that the only religion on your…umm, wherever your from?"

Another nod. I nodded too.

"You know, on my planet, there are multiple religions."

"That just shows how unstable your civilisation is, frankly."

I spun around in surprise at the new voice to see myself facing two newcomers – a boy and girl. They were twins, which surprised me even more; normally siblings were not emitted to the UAM, which meant these two must be incredibly powerful. The attendant, whether it was the one who led us or not I was unsure, was nowhere to be seen.

The girl stepped forward first. Both she and her brother were of Asian appearance, with the girl's sleek black hair being tied up in a knot at the nape of her neck and the boy's being slicked back. The girl wore a traditional kimono, while the boy wore, like me, a suit and tie.

"You must be apprentice's one and six," the girl guessed, examining both the girl and I quickly. "I'm Hana Aruba, apprentice number three. This is my brother, Akira, apprentice number four."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." Akira stepped forward until he was slightly behind his sister, obviously ready to defend her if he felt it necessary. I hoped I wouldn't have to share a room with him.

"I'm Alex Casley, apprentice number six." I motioned to the badge I'd put on my chest, "I'm from Earth."

Both Hana and Akira were examining me in wonder now, while the girl who I'd been placed in the room with was now cringing away in fear.

"So your father was Issac Casley?" Hana asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"How intriguing." Akira noted, and as he stared at me I saw his eyes flash red and felt a soft breeze hit me. A sudden burst of memories of my father played before my eyes, and I watched us played catch, my mother running into his arms, my sister gazing at him with adoring eyes…. And then, the not so good memories… my father hitting my mother, my sister running after my father's truck as he left on another mission… the UAM representative, my mother crying, my uncle sorting through my father's belongings…

"Excuse me! That will be enough!"

I flinched at the sound of a voice that was not my father's, and I blinked, coming back to reality. Akira stood before me, his eyes on the floor. Hana looked strangely uncomfortable, while the girl looked at Akira in anger. An attendant, not the one who'd looked after the girl and I, was also looking at Akira in anger. I realised that it was the attendant whose voice I'd heard, who'd interrupted my renaissance when he'd brought the final two apprentices (two males).

"You especially were told not to use your powers except in the allowable circumstances. Please refrain from repeating this, or you will have to face the consequences." The attendant warned Akira, and with that, he turned around and strode away. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I apologize," Akira finally said, breaking the silence, "I don't know what came over me."

"Wait…" I though it over, "You did that? You… read my memories?"

"Indeed." Akira looked mildly amused, "All children from the Sanskin Islands are born with an ability unique to them. I can read my opponent's minds and decipher what they're strength's and weaknesses are; and if I know they're mind well enough, I can use that to destroy them."

"Whereas I, on the other hand," Hana interjected, "have a musical ability so strong it compels people to do my bidding." Smiling, she summoned a flute from thin air, causing both me and one newcomer to gasp in amazement. "I can convey my orders through the music I play, and so I can make my enemies attack one another. However, this only works effectively on certain people."

"The ones whose minds your brother as destroyed, correct?" the other newcomer suggested, drawing my attention to him for the first time. He looked like an ordinary boy – short grey hair, formal dress and round glasses – except for one thing: his eyes were black. There was no iris, no pupil, just blackness. It made me feel cold just to look at him.

"That's right." Hana said with a grin, "But I don't have to ask you – from your eyes, you're from the Slav Nebula, which means…"

"Magic. Your sharp." The boy congratulated, "Oh, and the name's Yucel by the way."

"Magic?" The other newcomer scoffed, strolling across the room arrogantly. I could tell from looking at him that his family was rich, unlike my own. He held his head up high, his blonde hair curling to just below his ears. His suit was much fancier than Yucel's, Akira's or mine, and a glance could tell you he was buff. His grey eyes were ice cold, and I knew right then and there I didn't like him. He turned to us, looking down his nose with scorn. "Who could put confidence in something like that compared to brawn?"

"But magic requires no physical fitness! No requirement for constant maintaince! How could you say that brawn is more reliable than magic by that fact alone?" Yucel questioned, looking at the boy in disbelief. The boy shrugged.

"I find what magic I do possess only hinders my strength, and so I don't use it." The boy walked up to Yucel, staring him down, "Is that a problem?"

Yucel cringed, "Not at all, um…"

The boy stepped back, "oh and my name's Alaric, apprentice to be rank two." He looked around at the rest of us, "So who here's the first apprentice?"

Confused, I pointed at the girl, who had near melted into the wall. Alaric sneered as his eyes fell on her, and anger surged through my veins.

"You? You're apprentice one?" Alaric asked in a scornful voice, advancing on her. I moved myself slightly to put myself slightly in his path, which visibly annoyed him. He glared at me, warning in his eyes, but my refusal to move prompted no reaction from him. Instead, he glared at the girl, and said in a deadly soft voice "Watch your back. I'm after your rank."

Hana gasped, and Yucel went white. I understood their distress – to challenge a higher apprentice's rank was a great dishonour, for the apprentice of the higher ranking to lose the challenge was an even greater dishonour, one punishable by demotion, probation and, in some circumstances, dismissal from the UAM. I bristled with anger that Alaric thought himself better than someone he'd known for only a few minutes, and I began to point this out, glancing back at the girl in order to emphasise my point.

And stopped.

I stopped because the girl was smiling – a full wide smile that showed off her straight white teeth. And then, so fast that if I'd blinked I would have missed it, she motioned to Alaric to "bring it on." Alaric let out a low snarl, and though part of me questioned my motives behind the action, I positioned myself defensively. Surprising, so did Yucel, while Akira simply walked up to Alaric and pushed him. Alaric turned in indignation to glare at him, but stopped when he met his eyes.

"It is stupid to fight," Hana said in a monotone, examining Alaric, "You should stop."

"It is stupid to fight," Alaric agreed, also speaking in a monotone, "I should stop." Hana nodded, and Akira dropped his eyes. Alaric gave a small jerk, before shaking his head and saying in a loud voice "How long are they going to make us wait?"

Almost as if they'd been waiting for us to say that, two attendants appeared, and, motioning for us to follow, opened a door none of us (save perhaps the girl and Akira) had noticed. It was there that we had a full view of the stage – and where my journey began.


	3. Chapter 3

The light's blinded me, and the combined heat made me dizzy. I felt sorry for Yucel, who, being from the Slav Nebula – a cold, dark place, would be faring far worse than me. Alaric strode forward quickly, almost causing us to fall over in our determination to keep up. Applause bounced off the walls of the hall, and when I squinted, I could see my mother, sister and Myron waving at me wildly from the back of the hall. Giving them a quick smile – but resisting the urge to wave back – I turned to a figure on the stage that was applauding the loudest (which was scary, given my mother was in the room). I immediately recognized him as Rasa Kentang, the head of the UAM. I gasped in shock – I'd never thought he'd be the one to admit me. The applause died down, and Kentang began to speak.

"Welcome, apprentices, to our humble halls. You have been chosen above thousands of other applicants, making you among the most powerful personal of your age group. We salute you; and so, without further ado, we shall admit you to our cause – the UAM – in ascending order of your rank. Apprentices, if you could step forward after you have been introduced.

"First up, we have the son of one of the most famous UAM officers of all time, who met his demise before his time. Son of Isaac Casley, our sixth apprentice is Alexander Casley, from planet Earth."

I stepped forward as the applause started – mainly from my family and Kentang; however I noticed the girl, Yucel and Hana also applauding. The applause ended quickly, and Kentang began speaking again.

"Our fifth apprentice comes from a nation not previously allowed in the UAM – however, his incredible score deemed him worthy of joining us here today. Ladies and gentleman, Yucel Tahir, from the Slav Nebula."

Yucel stepped forward to a much quieter reception than I did – with Kentang and I being the loudest applauders (Hana and the girl were again the only other apprentices to applaud). My family applauded also, my mother talking to a woman who, from her black eyes, could only be Yucel's mother.

"Third, we have an incredibly talented pair of siblings – another first for the UAM. This brother and sister duo, from the Sanskin Islands, passed the entrance exam within a mark of each other. Please help me to welcome Akira and Hana Aufbao."

Hana stepped forward eagerly, Akira moving in sync. Again, the applause was not as loud as mine had been, but it was still much louder than Yucel's. Hana didn't even appear to notice the applause, instead she searched the audience until she found a couple in similar attire to her and Akira – her parents, I assumed. As soon as her eyes fell on them, Hana's smile grew much larger, and I saw the hint of a smile appear on Akira's face.

"Our next apprentice comes from Hebtin – a planet well known for their physical strength. This youth, however, continues to exceed all expectations, and hopefully will continue to do so whilst at the UAM. May I introduce, Alaric Jinchilla!"

Alaric stepped forward to a deafening applause – mainly from a large woman in the corner that had to be his mother. Alaric refused to meet his mother's gaze, instead looking at Kentang expectedly, as if waiting for something.

"And finally, I would like to introduce our final apprentice. Again, we have unusual circumstances surrounding this apprentice – usually females from this youth's culture are forbidden to join the UAM; however, special circumstances have been arranged for her. Our final apprentice, ladies and gentleman, is Kasmira Leif, from the Gott Galaxy!"

I froze. Everyone froze. The Gott Galaxy? They were evil! My father lost his life trying to stop them from destroying all civilisation. And now they dared to send this girl here? To act like all was normal?

The girl – Kasmira – turned to me. She looked upset, with pleading in her eyes. And suddenly, I understood. She had wanted to tell me, but without a voice she was unable to. Hatred still pulsed through me as I looked at her. Her people had killed my father. I could never forgive them for that.

Kentang began to applaud, the sound bouncing off the walls. No-one else applauded – my mother was staring at Kasmira, mouth open, with a mix of anger and fear on her face. Uncle Myron, while he did not applaud, regarded Kasmira calmly, as if he already knew her. Alaric was looking at her in disgust, Hana and Yucel had pity in their eyes and Akira was just staring at the floor, face expressionless. Finally Kentang decided to give up applauding, and silence ruled for about 30 seconds.

"And so concludes our welcoming ceremony, ladies and gentleman. If you could please make your way to the pod terminal, where you will be transported home. Apprentices, please follow me to the Circle Room, where you will meet your Masters and receive your room allocations."

The lights brightened, and, muttering, my family got to their feet. Attendants swarmed around them, pushing them towards the doors and, ultimately, towards the space pods that would take them back to Earth. My mother, being led away, craned her neck around to me, raw fear in her eyes. She shouted something, but with all the noise it was inaudible. The meaning was clear, however: _Stay away from that girl. _I nodded to her, before turning to the other apprentices. All of them – except Kasmira – were regarding me with curious eyes.

"What?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Nothing." Yucel said, adverting his gaze. I raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something else when I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around, about to bite Kasmira's head off, but found not her, but Kentang.

"We'll be leaving now. Stay in a group, or you will get lost. Believe me, it's happened before." Without a word we followed – Alaric at the front and Kasmira at the back. I walked with Yucel – who seemed thankful someone was with him. Kentang kept walking, until we reached….

"The Circle Room." Kentang informed us, "This is where you will spend your free time, take your lessons, partake in brawls I have no doubt. I warn you now, little apprentices, I too was once in your shows – and I know all the tricks. Misbehaviour will _not _be tolerated.

"Now then, your room allocation. Naturally, the two girls will be together – and will share Alpha room, which is to your left." Hana looked over to Kasmira, and flashed a beaming smile. Kasmira returned the smile – be it shaky. "Now, the top two boys – Alaric and Akira, was it? – will share Beta room – which is to your right." Alaric flexed his muscles whilst Akira stood staring at the ground. "Which leaves Yucel and Alexander in Gamma room – which is straight ahead of us." Kentang looked at us expectedly, as if waiting for us to cheer. I shot Yucel a glance, to see him looking nervously at me. I shot him a grin, to which he returned another.

"Now, your Masters. Well-"

"We'll do this, Rasa."

Everyone (excluding Akira) jumped, before looking around. Standing behind us stood three old men – Master's Aldous, Sumner and Tancred. It had been Master Aldous who's spoken, and he had a wide smile on his face. Master Sumner had a look on his face that said simply that he'd rather be somewhere else doing other things, while Master Tancred simply regarded us with subtle interest.

"Masters." Kentang acknowledged. "I can leave this to you, then?"

"Of course, of course!" Aldous chuckled, "Go back to your paperwork."

"Very well then." Kentang turned back to us. "Well then, little apprentices, I'll see you later in the year. Good luck!" And with that, he spun on his heel and strode away.

"Well then," Aldous continued, "Let's get this on the road, shall we? Which of you are Hana and Akira Aufbao?"

"My brother and I." Hana said, grabbing Akira by the shoulders.

"Well, then, kiddie's, you're with me!" Aldous gave her a beaming smile. "Shall we step into Alpha room to confirm a lesson plan?"

"That would be most welcome." Akira spoke for the first time since the Welcoming Ceremony, opening the door to the room to allow his sister and Aldous to enter before him. The door slid shut after him.

"I've got two called Alaric and Yucel..?" Sumner looked at me hopefully, but his face dropped when not me, but Yucel stepped forward. "And the other… ah, there you are." He caught a glimpse of Alaric flexing his muscles, and a cruel smirk twisted his face as he looked from Alaric to Yucel. "Well, let us descend to Beta room, then." Sumner strode off, followed closely by Alaric and after a brief hesitation, Yucel. After the door slid close there was silence. I was left alone with my thoughts. The euphoria was hitting me: I'd gotten Master Tancred! The person who'd taught my father before me! I really could follow in my father's footsteps now. Nothing could stop me. Nothing could ruin this feeling of absolute determination and excitement. Nothing could dampen my mood.

"Which means you two are with me." Tancred smiled politely, breaking the silence and motioning towards Gamma room. I nodded, and walked towards it briskly. I got halfway before I heard Tancred say "Alexander."

"Y-yes, Master?"

"As you may be aware, I taught your father. A good agent, and a good man. I have no doubt that he'd be proud of you today."

"Thank you, Master."

"And you, my dear." Tancred continued, addressing my companion. "I am aware of the situation surrounding you, but this does not lessen my expectations of you. As a princess, you'll possess the power of _Pa Xion_ – a rare and ancient magic. Stray not from your path, and I will teach you everything I know."

My companion said nothing in response, and I turned in anger to confront the person about this. As I turned, and saw who my companion was, I understoond the silence. Nevertheless, my temper grew.

It was Kasmira.


End file.
